


Drinkable

by bessemerprocess



Category: MSNBC RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks are on Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Pornbattle VII (The Seven Deadly Sins), prompt: Ana Marie Cox/Rachel Maddow, cocktails.

Rachel lets the Frangelico drip slowly on to Ana's skin before leaning down and licking it off with a single swipe of her tongue. Ana moans, head back, as Rachel licks and sucks her way down Ana's exposed body, stopping to luxuriate in the the hollow of her throat and the swell of her breasts. She drips more alcohol in the valley between Ana's breasts, tongue greedily removing all traces of the substance before moving up to circle a pert nipple. Ana can still taste the hazelnut on Rachel's tongue when she leans down to kiss her. Rachel's fingers dip between her legs and Ana moans into Rachel's mouth, happily. When Rachel had invited her over for cocktails, Ana had assumed they were going to have drinks, not that she was going to be the drink, but this, this is perfection.


End file.
